rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
Field Trip/Transcript
The opening cuts to a shot of Beacon Academy the next day following the Beacon Dance, then cuts to inside Ozpin's office, with General James Ironwood and Glynda Goodwitch keeping the headmaster company. Ironwood: They were here... (raising his voice) Ozpin, they were here! Ironwood angrily slams his fist against Ozpin's desk. Glynda: We're very much aware of that! Thank you, James. Ironwood: Fantastic! You're aware! Now are we going to do something about it or should we just stay the course and continue to ignore what's'' right'' in front of us?! An alert sound plays, signifying that someone has arrived on the elevator. Ozpin: Come in. Ruby Rose steps out and into the room. Ruby: Sorry it took so long. Someone accidentally hit all the buttons on the elevator on the way up here. (pausing before quickly explaining herself) It wasn't me. Ozpin: Thank you for coming, Ruby. How are you feeling? Ruby: Okay, I guess. I'd feel better if my bad-guy-catching record wasn't O-for-three. Everyone stares silently. Ruby: Okay, so that's the tone we're going for, got it. Ironwood: Ruby, I feel it's appropriate to let you know that I think what you did last night is exactly what being a Huntress is all about. You recognized a threat. You took action. And you did the very best you could. Ruby: Thank you, sir. Ozpin: Now, the general here has already informed us of the events that... transpired last night, but now that you've rested, we were wondering if you had anything to add. Glynda: Was anyone else with her? Did she look familiar to you at all? Ruby: I... I don't know. She was wearing a mask, and she never said anything to me. But I know she fought with glass. I don't think that was her Semblance, though. Her clothing lit up whenever she attacked. Glynda: Save for the glass, that sounds like the woman I fought the night we met Ruby. Ironwood: Embedding Dust into clothing is an age-old technique. It could have been anyone. Ruby: Wait. You think this girl is connected to Torchwick and the White Fang? Ozpin: It's possible. But we still lack the required evidence to link the two together. Ruby: Actually, I... I think I remember her saying something about a hideout, or something, in the southeast. Just outside the Kingdom. Ozpin: Interesting. Glynda: I thought you said the intruder never— Ozpin: Thank you for your cooperation, Ruby. Why don't you go and spend some time with your team? You have a big day ahead of you. Ruby: (leaving) Any time. Ozpin: And Miss Rose, please try and be ... discreet about this matter. Ruby: Yes sir. ---- The door to Team RWBY's dorm room opens, revealing Yang Xiao Long, Blake Belladonna, and Weiss Schnee inside. The three zoom over to the person in the door, who is revealed to be Ruby. Yang: What happened? Ruby: Uh... well, um... (laughing nervously) ---- The scene cuts back to Ozpin's office. Ironwood: Well there we have it. We send as many troops as we can to the southeast, find out exactly what's going on, and eradicate any forces that stand in our way. Glynda: (growls in frustration) Why must your answer to everything involve a triumphant display of military bravado!? You treat every situation like it's a contest of measuring di—! Ozpin: Glynda! Glynda: Well, he does. Ozpin: She's right. As much as I too would love to end this situation once and for all, we must remember that this may go beyond Vale. Beyond Beacon. And if this truly is part of some master plan for which we know not the final move, we mustn't be so bold. Nor can we risk the spread of panic. Ironwood: I have served you faithfully for years... but if you mean to tell me that your plan is to really hold the defenses, and wait—! Ozpin: (abruptly stands from his chair) It is not! You're a general, James. So tell me, when you prepare to go to war, which do you send in first? The flag bearers, or the scouts? ---- The scene cuts back to Team RWBY's dorm. Weiss: That was a risky move. Blake: No, I think you handled it well. Ruby: I hope so. Yang: I'm sure everything will be alright, Ruby. Oh, I know what will cheer you up! Yang produces a cylindrical package the length of her forearm. Ruby: What's that? Yang: I don't know yet. Dad sent it to us. I thought we could open it together! Ruby: Ooooh! Something from home! Ruby zooms over to Yang and wraps herself around Yang, trying to take the cylinder from her. The package opens, and another cylinder, hairy and black, falls out onto the floor and starts to shake. The object suddenly transforms into a corgi. Team RWBY leans in, staring at it. The animal barks twice. While Weiss and Blake continue to react with great shock, Ruby and Yang react excitedly, with Ruby jumping in the air. Ruby, still airborne, is depicted among a changing blue background and four shots of the dog, two full body shots and two headshots. She then poses as she shouts the dog's name. Ruby: Zwei! Blake: He sent a dog? Weiss: In the mail? Yang: Oh, he does stuff like this all the time! Blake disappears, shown now to be on Ruby's bunk. Blake: Your father or your dog? Weiss: Are you telling me that this mangy... drooling... mutt is going to wiv wif us foweva? Oh, yes he is, yes he is! Oh, isn't he adorable! Blake: Please keep it away from my belongings. Glynda: (Over the intercom) Would all first-year students please report to the amphitheater? Weiss: Well, we can't exactly leave him here while we're gone for the week. Ruby sets Zwei down and he walks over to Blake still on the top bunk, and barks. Yang: Look, there's a letter! (Zwei arrives in front of Yang) "Dear girls, I've got to leave the island for a few days, so I'm sending Zwei to you to take care of. Enclosed is all the food you should need. Love you both, Taiyang." Dozens of cans of dog food spill out of the small package, piling up around Zwei. Weiss: What is he supposed to do with that? A can opener falls from the package, bouncing off Zwei's head. Yang: Well, that settles it! Come on girls, Zwei will be here when we get back! Weiss: (talking to Zwei as she leaves) Oh, I'll miss you so much, we're going to be best friends, I can't wait to see you. (her speech deteriorates into incomprehensible baby talk) Meanwhile, Blake jumps down from Ruby's bunk and jumps across the table, avoiding Zwei. Ruby stares at Zwei for a moment, before smiling sneakily. ---- Ruby is wearing a large backpack as she enters the auditorium with other students. She then puts it down next to other students luggage before rejoining her team, who are standing in front of Team JNPR. Glynda: Quiet! Quiet please. Professor Ozpin would like to share a few words before we begin. Ozpin: Today we stand together, united. Mistral. Atlas. Vacuo. Vale. The four Kingdoms of Remnant. On this day, nearly eighty years ago, the largest war in recorded history came to an end. It was a war of ignorance, of greed, and of oppression. A war that was about much more than where borders fell or who traded with whom, but about the very idea of individualism itself. We fought for countless reasons, one of which being the destruction of all forms of art and self-expression. And as you are well aware, that was something many could not stand for. As a result, those who opposed this tyranny began naming their children after one of the core aspects of art itself: color. It was their way to demonstrate that not only would they refuse to tolerate this oppression, but neither were the generations to come. And it was a trend that is held to this very day. We encourage individuality, expressionism, and unity through diversity. As I have said, today we stand together, united. But this bond cannot exist without effort. Which is why today, while the rest of the world celebrates peace, Huntsmen and Huntresses will work to uphold it. As first year students, you will be tasked with shadowing a professional Huntsman or Huntress on a mission. Some of you may be taken out of the Kingdom for several days. Others may work within the walls for the rest of the week. But no matter which path you choose, remember to be safe, remember your training, and remember to do your very best. Ozpin steps away as the students all begin to file out of the amphitheater. Ruby: This is perfect! All we have to do is shadow a Huntsman working in the southeast! Yang: Yeah! We'll follow them around by day and give them the slip by night! Weiss: Let's check "search and destroy"! Team RWBY approaches a hologram screen. Ruby: Here we go! Quadrant 5 needs Grimm cleared out! Blake: Well, it's in the southeast! Yang: Sounds perfect! Ruby selects it and types in her team name. However, the screen says that first years are not allowed to take this mission. Weiss: Wonderful! Blake: Any other ideas? Ruby: We mail ourselves there! Ozpin: (offscreen) Well, that's one option. Ozpin suddenly appears. Ozpin: Unfortunately, we determined that the concentration of Grimm was too extreme for first-year students. It seems that particular region is rather popular. In fact, I have the sneaking suspicion that you four will make your way there no matter which job you choose. Weiss, Blake, and Yang glare at Ruby, who nervously rubs her head. Ruby: Whatever makes you say that? Ozpin: I'm still curious how you all found yourself at the docks last semester. I'm interested to know how you really learned about a hideout in the southeast. And I certainly wonder why witnesses reported seeing robots and rose petals in a dance club some time ago. Ruby: Um... well... Ozpin: I doubt I'll ever find the exact answers I'm looking for. So how about this: instead of waiting for you all to break the rules, why don't we just bend them? Ozpin selects some things on his scroll, and the hologram screen makes a noise. Ruby: We won't let you down. Thank you, professor. Ozpin: Do not thank me for this. Teamwork and persistence have carried you far. But you must understand, the things that await you beyond the protection of the Kingdom will not care. Stay close to your Huntsman at all times, and do exactly as he says. He will be leading you on this mission, and he can have you sent back to Beacon, if he finds your skills to be unsatisfactory. Good luck. ---- Team RWBY have left the auditorium and are on their way to the airship that will take them to Quadrant 5. Yang: That wasn't exactly uplifting. Blake: But it's the truth. Ruby: It's gonna to be tough, but I know we can do it! A student runs past the team. Student: Hey! Team CFVY is back! Beacon students gather around to witness the return of Team CFVY. Blake goes up to Velvet Scarlatina. Blake: Velvet? Are you okay? Velvet: I'm fine. I had Yatsuhashi to look out for me. Weiss: Your mission was supposed to end a week ago! What happened? Velvet: Nothing happened. It was just ... there were just so many... (she looks up and notices Team RWBY's worried expressions) Oh, but don't worry. You first-years are just shadowing Huntsmen, so you should be fine. Yang: Right. Velvet: I should go. Be safe, okay? Ruby: We can do this. We've never backed down before, and we're not going to start now. Blake: Right. Ruby: Besides, it won't only be us out there! We'll be fighting alongside a genuine Huntsman! Yang: Yeah! The scene immediately cuts to Team RWBY staring with various stunned expressions, having just discovered who they will be shadowing. Oobleck: Why, hello girls! Who's ready to fight for their lives? Camera cuts to black as the ending credits are rolled. Category:Transcripts